tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Holmes
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Notice: this character is inspired by a character by the same name from the Buffy comics Billy was an unknown potential Slayer until Willow used the Scythe to perform a spell that activated Slayers all around the world. This happened just as Buffy led an army of potential Slayers down to the Hellmouth into battle, making Billy and many others into activated slayers. It is still unknown why Billy was chosen. BIOGRAPHY PRE-"SLAYER" Billy Holmes grew up in New York City in The Projects. As a teenager, he came out as bisexual; his parents subsequently kicked him out of his home and he went to live with his grandmother, Anne, instead. His best friend at school was a girl named Jenny and he developed a crush on a popular student who he and Jenny privately referred to as "Cute Chris". Despite the support of Anne and Jenny, Billy also suffered frequent bullying from cruel high school students, who mocked him for his sexuality and his parent's rejection of him. Anne suggested home schooling, an option which Billy refused, believing he could handle the situation; instead, he started teaching himself to fight back, something his pacifist grandmother disapproved of. When Chris discovered Billy training in the school gym one morning, the boys started talking for the first time. CHOSEN One night, while walking home from school, Billy was confronted by one of his bullies. As Billy prepared to fight back for the first time, the bully was murdered from behind by another student, who had been turned into a vampire. He was quickly pulled to safety by Chris, who explained what vampires were. Chris also revealed his knowledge of Slayer mythology and explains Billy is a potential Slayer and he had been sent by his father ( a watcher) to keep an eye on him. Chris, having witnessed Billy's self-defense training, suggested that Billy begin training as a Slayer. Billy was initially skeptical of his own ability, but when the vampire managed to break into his room and attack them again, he successfully slayed his first vampire and saved Chris's life. Billy began training regularly under the guidance of Chris, who took on the unofficial role of Watcher to Billy's Slayer. As the boys spent more time together, Jenny began to realize that Chris was attracted to Billy, although Billy himself remained oblivious to this fact. As the true scale of the vampire threat became apparent, Chris began to have second thoughts about letting Billy put himself in such danger. However, when the local library where Anne volunteered was attacked by a pack of vampires, Billy defied Chris to go and rescue his grandmother. Not wanting Billy to go alone, Chris followed and finally admitted his feelings for him. The boys reconciled and worked together to fend off the vampires and save the civilians, including Anne; in the aftermath, Billy and Chris became an official couple. JOINING THE SCOOBIES Some time later when Willow Rosenberg used the Scythe to perform a spell to activate Slayers all around the world, Billy became an active Slayer. Billy traveled to San Francisco and tracked down Buffy Summers, the former leader of the Slayer Organization. Joining the Scooby Gang, Buffy's supernatural-fighting team, Billy gained the opportunity to patrol and train with a real, experienced Slayer. Anne permitted her grandson to live with Buffy on the condition that he Skype her after every patrol, and he maintained a long-distance relationship with Chris. Category:Original Characters Category:Male OC Category:Buffy the vampire slayer Category:Human Category:Gifted Humans